Apocalypse
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Bumi terkepung. Para zombie bermunculan dari dalam tanah, tak terhitung banyaknya. Nasib umat manusia ada di ujung tanduk. Namun beberapa manusia berani maju, mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi keselamatan umat manusia. Tetapi, tentu saja, harus ada harga besar yang dibayar: sebuah pengorbanan. Berpacu melawan waktu, takdir yang memilih bagaimana kisah ini berakhir.
1. Chapter 1

_Apocalypse (meaning un-covering), translated literally from Greek, is a disclosure of knowledge, i.e., a lifting of the veil of revelation. While in religious contexts it is usually a disclosure of something hidden. In the "Revelation of John", the last book of the "New Testament", the revelation which John receives is that of the ultimate victory of good over evil and the end of the present age. Nowadays, apocalypse is commonly used in referance to any prophetic revelation or so-called End Time scenario, or to the...—_

_—end of the world._

.

.

.

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Jumlah kata**: 2.013 kata

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Summary**: Bumi terkepung. Para zombie bermunculan dari dalam tanah, tak terhitung banyaknya. Nasib umat manusia ada di ujung tanduk. Namun beberapa manusia berani maju, mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi keselamatan umat manusia. Tetapi, tentu saja, harus ada harga besar yang dibayar: sebuah pengorbanan. Berpacu melawan waktu, takdir yang memilih bagaimana kisah ini berakhir.

**Genre**: Adventure/Suspense/Sci-fi/Romance/Drama

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Zombie-war!AU. Future. Yaoi/BL. Dramatic and cheesy.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Owner (picture shared on Twitter). Penjelasan mengenai apokalips diambil dari Wikipedia bahasa Inggris. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Apocalypse**

* * *

_Tokyo, 24 November 2999_

Seharusnya semua kejadian ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya sore itu menjadi sore yang damai, seperti sore-sore sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dunia. Lagipula, kekotoran dan kebengisan umat manusia di Bumi telah dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang lazim adanya. Mungkin tanpa sadar manusia telah menerima sisi gelap itu sebagai bagian dari kehidupan. Padahal mereka selalu mengelu-elukan persamaan derajat, keadilan, dan perdamaian dunia. Ah, manusia memang hipokrit.

Saat itu, pukul lima lebih tiga menit waktu Tokyo. Semua orang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Lalu tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Getarannya sangat keras, sangat kuat, hingga gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang amat kokoh itu bergoyang berbahaya. Orang-orang mulai panik mencari keselamatan. Gempanya bertahan selama lima menit sebelum mulai mereda. Orang-orang pun kembali tenang. Itulah kesalahan terbesar mereka.

Saat itulah insiden mengerikan itu terjadi, awal dari segalanya...

Dari tanah yang retak, keluar tangan-tangan kurus, yang sangat putih dan berlendir, ada yang hampir berbentuk tulang-belulang semata. Perempuan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dengan suara melengking mereka. Laki-laki menatap dengan horor, ada yang berlari menjauhinya. Semua orang dicekam ketakutan, ketakutan terbesar yang terkubur dalam diri manusia.

_Fear of the unknown._

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan film. Ini bukan legenda. Ini memang benar terjadi. Dari tanah, keluarlah tubuh-tubuh kurus kering berlendir dengan berbagai bentuk tak karuan, sangat mengerikan. Ada yang bola matanya tergantung, terjuntai di sisi kepalanya. Ada yang datang sambil menyeret kakinya yang patah. Ada yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang terputus. Ada yang tanpa kepala, sedikit darah segar masih menetes dari lehernya.

Zombie. Serangan zombie seperti yang diramalkan. Awal dari pesta sebuah genosida, akhir dari umat manusia.

Dengan segera, semua orang berlari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri. Jeritan menggema di seantero kota. Korban mulai berjatuhan. Zombie-zombie itu melahap segala yang ada di hadapannya tanpa pandang bulu. Darah bermuncratan di mana-mana. Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Hanya dalam beberapa jam, populasi manusia dibabat habis. Beberapa yang berhasil selamat melarikan diri ke dalam Cage.

Cage adalah kota militer di sisi kota Tokyo yang diciptakan oleh pemerintah Jepang sebagai pertahanan terhadap serangan negara lain. Saat itu Jepang merupakan negara termaju di dunia, sehingga banyak negara yang mengincar Jepang. Apalagi setelah rakyat dunia mengambil titel 'Negara Superpower' milik Amerika Serikat dan memberikannya kepada Jepang. Para militan terpilih dilatih di sini untuk persiapan menghadapi perang. Saat ini, Cage cukup kosong karena para militan telah disebar ke beberapa daerah di Jepang.

Aomine Daiki adalah salah satu dari orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Ia bersama kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta, termasuk dari beberapa orang beruntung yang berada jauh dari jangkauan zombie saat serangan terjadi. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Aomine dan Kise sampai di Cage dengan selamat.

Aomine melirik Kise di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak gemetaran. Dari tadi ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, bibirnya sedikit mengisak. Air mata mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Kise memang pemuda yang melankolis, kadang cengeng sekali, karenanya ia amat mudah meneteskan air mata.

Aomine mengelus kepala Kise. Yang bersangkutan menoleh dan memandang Aomine dengan matanya yang sembab dan bengkak, menyembunyikan kilau sesungguhnya. "Tenang, Kise. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari semua ini. Kita akan selamat," ujarnya. Ia menarik tubuh Kise mendekat dan mendekapnya.

Kise tampak terkejut sebelum ia memeluk erat Aomine, beristirahat di dada pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_. Aku percaya padamu..."

* * *

_"Jadi, Aomine_cchi_, habis ini kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kise. Ia menatap Aomine dengan intens, senyum melebar di wajahnya yang manis._

_Aomine menggaruk kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Hmm, ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju?" ia bertanya balik._

_"Eh? Aku?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya. Aomine mengangguk. Kini giliran Kise yang memasang ekspresi berpikir. Lalu seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Bagaimana kalau ke pantai?" serunya._

_Aomine menimbang tawaran Kise sebelum ia menoleh pada kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum, berkata, "Tentu saja."_

_Aomine dan Kise berjalan bergandeng tangan. Terkadang mereka saling melempar kelakar dan tertawa bersama, bersikap layaknya remaja yang dimabuk cinta. Kenyataannya, mereka berdua adalah pria yang telah memasuki usia dua puluh empat tahun. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh tahun Aomine dan Kise memadu kasih. Berbagai rintangan telah mereka hadapi, terutama karena ketidakpekaan Aomine dan sifat sentimentil Kise, tapi mereka selalu berhasil melewatinya._

_Kise tersenyum menatap Aomine. Ia menggenggam tangan Aomine lebih erat. Aomine menatapnya juga, dan ia merangkul bahu Kise dan menariknya mendekat, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat._

_Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Di pantai Enobizaka di tepian kota Tokyo._

_Pantai Enobizaka adalah pantai artifisial. Di masa lalu mungkin disebut bendungan, tapi Enobizaka benar-benar sebuah pantai. Pantai yang berair asin dan memiliki ekosistem laut. Pemerintah Jepang memutuskan untuk membuat pantai ini sebagai bentuk pelestarian kekayaan alam, untuk mencegah tragedi dunia beberapa abad lalu yang diakibatkan oleh rusaknya sembilan puluh lima persen kekayaan alam dunia._

_Saat itu pantai Enobizaka sedang sepi. Hanya beberapa orang berkepentingan yang ada di sana. Sepertinya tidak ada yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja seperti Aomine dan Kise._

_Kise tersenyum pada Aomine dan menjejaki pasir putih di pantai itu. Perasaan halus yang ada di dasar kakinya seakan menggelitikinya. Ia mengeluarkan tawa lepas selagi angin membelai rambutnya lembut. Aomine menatap kekasihnya dari kejauhan. "Aku memang beruntung," gumamnya._

_Ya, Aomine memang patut merasa beruntung. Kekasihnya adalah kekasih terbaik sedunia. Kise tampan, baik, lemah lembut, dan sangat pengertian, walaupun kadang ia bisa menjadi sangat cerewet dan cengeng. Tapi Aomine tetap mencintainya. Kise selalu merawatnya, tak peduli seberapa menyebalkan atau keras kepalanya Aomine itu. Bersama dengan Kise adalah berkah terindah dalam hidupnya, menurut Aomine sendiri._

_"Aomine_cchi_, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bengong saja, ayo sini!" seru Kise dari kejauhan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar._

_Aomine tersenyum dan mendekati Kise yang, setelah ia sadari, berada di laut. Aomine melepas sepatunya dengan cepat dan melipat celananya hingga sebatas lutut, lalu berlari menuju Kise. Sebuah senyum lebar dan ia memeluk Kise dari belakang, erat sekali, sehingga Kise sempat berpikir ia akan mati kehabisan nafas._

_"Aomine_cchi_ sampai sebegitu rindunya ya, denganku?" goda Kise sambil tertawa._

_Aomine hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kise. Ia memberikan ciuman ringan di leher, telinga dan pipi Kise, membuat sang pemilik surai pirang itu merona._

_"Bagaimana mungkin aku rindu kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku, eh?" bisik Aomine lagi di telinga Kise, membuat wajah kekasihnya makin merah padam._

_Aomine memeluk erat Kise dan memutarnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir apakah kekasihnya ini turun berat badan lagi, karena ia terasa begitu ringan. Kise protes minta diturunkan, tetapi tidak berusaha agar Aomine menurunkannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tertawa bersama, menikmati semilir angin sore dan menunggu matahari terbenam._

_Kise menatap Aomine yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Nafasnya sedikit mengepul menjadi uap hangat yang menggelitik hidung Aomine. Mata mereka terpaku pada satu sama lain. Dua pasang manik jernih yang berkebalikan, namun terlihat indah bersama._

_Kise sedikit berjinjit untuk menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Aomine. Mata keemasannya perlahan menutup saat ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Aomine. Tangan Aomine memegangi leher Kise, menyangganya. Bibir mereka akan bersentuhan dalam satu sentimeter lagi, saat..._

_"GEMPA!"_

_"MENJAUH DARI LAUT!"_

_Aomine dan Kise membuka mata. Kise yang limbung karena getaran tanah dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Aomine. Setelah menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih, ia dan Aomine segera menjauh dari pantai. Walaupun Enobizaka adalah laut artifisial, tapi luasnya sangat besar, dan gempa besar bisa mengakibatkan tsunami walaupun tidak begitu besar._

_"Aomine_cchi_, kita ke mana?" tanya Kise._

_Aomine menoleh ke arah orang-orang dengan cemas. "Kita ikuti saja orang-orang. Pokoknya kita harus ke tempat tinggi dulu," jawab Aomine._

_Aomine dan Kise mengikuti arus orang-orang yang berlari. Tetapi mereka sepertinya tidak menuju ke daerah tinggi. Aomine sepertinya menyadari ini dan bertanya kepada seorang pemuda yang berlari di sampingnya, "Hei, kita mau ke mana? Bukannya kita harus ke bukit atau tempat tinggi? Memang di kota ada apa?"_

_"Kau tidak lihat? Di kota banyak zombie! Kita harus masuk ke Cage agar bisa selamat!" serunya dengan wajah ketakutan dan berlari lebih cepat._

_Aomine beradu tatap dengan Kise yang sama bingungnya. "Zombie? Kupikir mereka hanya ada di film?" tanya Kise._

_Aomine hanya dapat menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita percaya mereka—"_

_"ZOMBIE DI BELAKANG! CEPAT!"_

_Sebuah teriakan menggema. Serentak ratusan kepala menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Para zombie berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tubuh mereka berlendir, dengan anggota tubuh yang tak lengkap. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan dimana-mana, dengan anggota tubuh yang terobek, digigit dan dimakan beramai-ramai oleh puluhan zombie. Yang lainnya kembali mencari mangsa._

_Pikiran Aomine berubah putih. Ia menggandeng tangan Kise dan segera membawanya berlari. Jauh, jauh terus ke depan. Mencoba menulikan telinga akan jeritan-jeritan putus asa menanti kematian di belakangnya._

_Kise juga sama. Ia merasa mati rasa. Ia seperti dalam stat tidak sadar. Baru saat ia berhenti di depan gerbang Cage, ia mulai bisa merasakan bumi yang dijejaknya. Kesadaran mengambil alih, dan ia mulai merasakan gelombang ketakutan yang amat besar. Ia menggigil. Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum dinding besar Cage melindunginya adalah seorang pemuda yang dimakan zombie dengan ganas, dan itulah yang meruntuhkan pertahanan diri seorang Kise Ryouta._

* * *

"—_se_..."

"_Kise_..."

"Kise!"

Kise membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Bola matanya bergerak liar, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menambatkan pandangan pada sosok kekasihnya yang khawatir tepat di hadapannya. Nafasnya yang memburu kini mulai teratur kembali.

"Ao...mine..._cchi_?"

"Kau kenapa, Kise? Kau sakit?"

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Aomine menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sangat cemas. Hari sudah malam, dan setidaknya para pengungsi bisa sedikit merasa aman di dalam Cage. Di sebuah barak, Aomine dan Kise tidur. Tapi sebelum tidur Kise meminta untuk tidur bersama Aomine. Melihat orang yang dicintainya yang tampak trauma, tentu saja Aomine tidak sampai hati untuk menolak.

Pukul dua dini hari, yaitu beberapa menit lalu, Aomine terbangun oleh gemetar kekasihnya yang ada dalam dekapannya. Keringat membasahi tubuh Kise, dan matanya yang mengatup bergerak-gerak liar dalam tidurnya. Lenguhan dan erangan terdengar dari bibir merah mudanya. Akan tetapi yang paling menyakitkan hati Aomine adalah ekspresi wajah Kise. Ia tampak sangat ketakutan, sangat merasa tidak aman. Karena itu ia berusaha membangunkan Kise.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya... mimpi buruk..." lirih Kise. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha melupakan detail-detail penyerangan zombie yang terjadi di mimpinya. Bagaimanapun juga itu lebih tepat dikatakan mengulas kembali kenangannya, karena mimpinya adalah kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Aomine menatap kekasihnya nanar. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Tuhan memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menghapuskan keberadaan manusia? Di saat ia dan Kise sedang dalam masa bahagia? Aomine tampaknya tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa Aomine lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas dan menarik Kise ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengelus kepala Kise dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Shh... Tidak apa-apa, ada aku, Kise. Ayo tidur lagi. Tenang, ada aku di sini," bisiknya.

Kise mengangguk dan kembali berbaring, bergelung di dalam dekapan Aomine. Tangannya yang masih gemetaran digenggam oleh Aomine. Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan gemetarnya berhenti. Nafas Kise kembali tenang. Aomine, seperti seorang kakak, mengelus kepala Kise hingga pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali ke alam mimpi.

Aomine merasa tidak terlalu mengantuk sekarang. Ia menatap wajah Kise lekat-lekat. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia masih bisa melihat kedamaian di wajah rupawan itu. Tapi rupanya Tuhan memutuskan bahwa mungkin asyik dengan mengusili manusia dan mendorong mereka dalam ketakutan yang mencekam.

Aomine kesal. Aomine marah. Aomine benci. Aomine tidak mengerti. Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa harus manusia? Mengapa harus _ia dan Kise_?

"Aomine_cchi_..."

Aomine sedikit tersentak dan menatap Kise lagi. Sekarang, sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir seperti buah plum itu. Aomine ikut tersenyum. Benar. Kise masih di sisinya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur. Karena hanya dengan presensi Kise di sisinya, Aomine dapat bertahan. Aomine dapat berjuang. Bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat tidur, Kise. Teruslah bersamaku, ya...?"

Sekali lagi, masih ada beberapa manusia yang masih bisa menikmati malam mereka dengan tenang, menunggu takdir untuk hari esok yang menghadang.

.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya berpenerangan dari komputer-komputer canggih yang menampilkan serangkaian rumus aneh, seorang lelaki duduk di singgasananya. Jaring-jaring bayangan menghalanginya sehingga sosoknya hanya siluet.

"Dunia sudah tahu apa yang dinamakan ketakutan. Sebentar lagi, rencanaku menuju penciptaan dunia baru akan tercapai lebih cepat dari sambaran kilat. Ahahahaha!"

Di luar, kilat menyambar, memberikan cahaya sekilas pada ruangan gelap itu. Di ruangan yang seperti ruang bawah tanah manor tua itu, sepasang mata merah berkilat-kilat jahat. Tawanya bergema di seluruh gedung itu, menggetarkan hingga ke sumsum tulang dengan hawanya yang menyesakkan.

Di luar sana, para zombie berkumpul seakan tunduk padanya.

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai, semuanya~

Shana lagi di sini, kali ini lagi mencoba genre baru dan juga tema baru yang saya rasa jarang dipakai, ya?

Jadi, sebenarnya saya publish fic ini untuk memperingati sebulan kejadian "jadian bohongan"nya kak pilong. Happy fake mensiv, kak pilong! Semoga tetap langgeng dengan cinta terlarangnya, ya. Dan ingat, hidup harus memilih, gak boleh foursome!

Tapi alasan tadi bukan sepenuhnya motivasi saya. Kebetulan saya lagi pengen banget coba semua genre yang ada dan ini salah satu karya (nekat) saya, jadi... ampun jangan timpukin saya karena publish sembarangan! Soal kualitas, well, saya gak tau karena genre semacam ini bukan keahlian saya. Jadi, pendapat anda gimana?

Terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Jumlah kata**: 4.214 kata

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Summary**: Bumi terkepung. Para zombie bermunculan dari dalam tanah, tak terhitung banyaknya. Nasib umat manusia ada di ujung tanduk. Namun beberapa manusia berani maju, mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi keselamatan umat manusia. Tetapi, tentu saja, harus ada harga besar yang dibayar: sebuah pengorbanan. Berpacu melawan waktu, takdir yang memilih bagaimana kisah ini berakhir.

**Genre**: Adventure/Suspense/Sci-fi/Romance/Drama

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Zombie-war!AU. Future. Yaoi/BL. Dramatic and cheesy.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Owner [picture shared on Twitter]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Apocalypse**

* * *

_Cage, 25 November 2999_

Suara jeritan zombie dapat terdengar samar dari dalam Cage. Beberapa orang merinding mendengarnya. Salah satu di antara yang ketakutan itu adalah Kise Ryouta. Ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mengeluarkan ingatan mengerikannya tentang zombie.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang di sisinya.

Kise menoleh. Ternyata kekasihnya, Aomine. Ia sempat terkesiap tadi. Ia kira ada zombie yang berhasil menerobos Cage. Padahal, tentu saja, nalarnya menentang demikian.

"Ada apa? Kau masih takut?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menghela nafas. Kalau ia harus jujur, ia memang takut. Siapa yang tidak takut jika ia terancam akan dimakan oleh zombie-zombie kelaparan dari seluruh penjuru? Lagipula, ia masih khawatir akan keselamatan orang-orang terdekatnya. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya di Kanagawa? Ia masih belum dapat menghubungi mereka. Lalu dengan teman-temannya di _Kiseki no Sedai_? Padahal baru tiga hari lalu mereka mengadakan reuni.

Aomine menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia juga merasa putus asa, sama sepertinya. Keluarganya sedang berlibur ke Hokkaido saat serangan zombie terjadi. Ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Arus komunikasi terputus sama sekali. Ia dengar listrik juga mati di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Hanya di Cage yang memiliki generator raksasa, sehingga hanya kota itu yang masih bisa mendapat listrik.

Aomine mengangsurkan secangkir teh madu hangat kepada Kise. Kise menatapnya dan tersenyum. Bagi Aomine, melihat senyum itu saja sudah menjadi suatu cahaya harapan baginya. Tapi ia tidak tahu, apa yang bisa menjadi harapan bagi Kise.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Angin luar tidak baik untukmu," kata Aomine sambil merangkul Kise dan menuntunnya memasuki gedung asrama.

"Baik," gumam Kise. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah gerbang Cage yang tertutup rapat sebelum menatap ke arah Aomine.

Kise menatap wajah Aomine lekat-lekat. Kentara sekali kekasihnya lelah dan cemas. Itu semua membuat Kise berpikir. Bukan ia saja yang merasa takut ataupun khawatir. Semua juga pasti merasa begitu. Bahkan Aomine_cchi_-nya yang sangat kuat, hebat dan sangat dikaguminya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Ia tidak bisa mengasihani diri sendiri dan menangisi nasib. Ia juga harus bergerak untuk bisa selamat.

Saat Kise sudah bertekad seperti itu, tanpa sadar Kise mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Aomine. Aomine menyadari perubahan kecil ini, dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Kise?"

Kise menoleh dan melihat wajah cemas Aomine. Ini membuatnya jadi makin malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun, sudah berapa banyak ia membuat Aomine khawatir?

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Aomine_cchi_. Aku hanya... sedang berpikir tadi," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

Aomine sudah menjadi kekasih Kise sejak lama, sudah ada tahunan. Tentu ia bisa merasakan perbedaan sekecil apapun di ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa senyum Kise yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Senyumnya kini tulus, hangat, penuh determinasi. Kali ini, Aomine yakin, Kise sudah menemukan cahaya harapannya sendiri.

"Oh? Berpikir apa?" tanya Aomine lagi, ia balas tersenyum.

"Yah, banyak. Intinya, aku sudah menemukan motivasiku dan kurasa, aku bisa berhenti membuat Aomine_cchi_ khawatir sekarang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Aomine_cchi_," sahut Kise, senyumnya bertambah lebar. Orang-orang mungkin heran melihat masih ada orang yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu di tengah kiamat yang kian mendekat.

Aomine tertawa. "Aku kekasihmu, Kise. Tentu saja aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji." ujarnya.

Kise tersipu sejenak karena pernyataan Aomine tadi. Walaupun begitu, ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. "Janji apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan melindungimu. Dan aku juga akan menyelamatkan kita berdua. Kita pasti akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat, bersama, aku janji!"

"Aomine_cchi_..."

Kise sangat terharu. Ia memang tepat memilih Aomine sebagai kekasih hatinya. Ia tidak salah mencintai Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah janji di antara kita?" tanya Kise sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Aomine memutar bola matanya dan tertawa atas sifat kekanakan Kise. Tapi pada akhirnya ia juga menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kise dan balas tersenyum hangat, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Janji di antara kita."

* * *

"Saatnya makan malam, Aomine_cchi_. Ayo," ajak Kise sambil tersenyum pada Aomine. Yang bersangkutan menoleh dan balas tersenyum lembut, mengacak rambut pirang pemuda di hadapannya itu dan bangkit.

"Menu makan malam kali ini masih seperti kemarin?" tanya Aomine sembari mereka berjalan menuju aula sayap kiri, tempat para pengungsi makan malam.

"Kurasa ya. Lagipula kita tidak punya banyak pilihan, hanya beberapa bahan makanan yang tersisa di sini. Jangan banyak mengeluh, deh, Aomine_cchi_! Kau sudah termasuk beruntung masih bisa makan," tegur Kise sambil berkacak pinggang, wajahnya berusaha terlihat marah, tapi ia tidak bisa dan malah berakhir dengan Aomine yang gemas melihat manisnya wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Yah, aku tidak mengeluh. Justru aku bersyukur, setidaknya makanan itu bukan buatanmu," sahut Aomine sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Kise memerah dan ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Aomine_cchi_! Berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu! Itu salah Momo_cchi_ yang salah memberiku arahan!"

"Jujur, sejak insiden kau meledakkan dapur itu, aku selalu melihatmu dan Satsuki sama jika mengenai masak-memasak," canda Aomine. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Kise yang berubah merah padam.

Kise menatap Aomine dengan sebal dan gemas, lalu mencubit pinggang Aomine hingga pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu meringis kesakitan. "Apa kau bilang, Aomine_cchi_, hm?" tanya Kise dengan nada berbahaya, aura gelap mulai menguar darinya.

"A-aku cuma bercanda, Kise. He-hei, jangan marah begitu do—aw, aw, aw, hentikan! Sakit! Aw, Kise, hentika—Kise!" seru Aomine sambil meringis menahan sakit. Ingatkan Aomine untuk tidak membuat Kise kesal jika ia ingin menghindari cubitan maut pemuda itu.

"Salah Aomine_cchi_ sendiri! Humph!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan berbalik badan, membelakangi Aomine.

"Hei, Kise, ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Ya? Maafkan aku, ya? Kalau kau cemberut begitu, jelek tahu—eh, tidak juga sih..." ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Humph!" Kise masih tidak mau menatapnya, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Ayolah, Kise~ Aku minta maaf, ya? Oh, ya, kau ahli dalam meniru sesuatu, 'kan?" tanya Aomine. Kise meliriknya, penasaran dengan maksud pertanyaan Aomine. "Ayo, tiru aku. Senyum~ Aku suka sekali, lho, melihat senyummu itu. Senyummu itu menurutku lebih indah dari matahari sendiri. Makanya, senyum ya?"

Wajah Kise merona. Ia tersipu atas pujian Aomine terhadapnya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa kekasihnya dapat berubah menjadi kekasih idaman seperti itu.

"A-Aomine_cchi_... Tadi itu manis sekali. Aku cinta Aomine_cchi_~" seru Kise. Ia melompat ke pelukan Aomine, membuat pemuda berambut biru tua itu menyeringai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lautan surai pirang keemasan.

"Kise..."

"A-ah, Aomine_cchi_..."

Desahan Kise membuat Aomine lupa diri. Demi Tuhan, harusnya Aomine sadar diri bahwa kini mereka berada dalam garis tipis antara hidup dan mati. Tapi Kise, dengan segala keindahan dan kesempurnaannya, telah membutakan akal sehatnya.

Bibir Aomine menjelajahi leher Kise, memberikan beberapa ruam merah, tanda bahwa itu adalah teritori Aomine pada tubuh Kise. Tangan Aomine menyentuh pipi Kise, lalu mengelus rambut pirang pasangannya itu, dan turun ke lehernya untuk menyangga sang pemuda. Nafas Aomine memburu dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda Kise. Mata keemasan Kise terpejam perlahan, nafasnya terasa hangat menggelitik hidung Aomine. Jarak di antara mereka menyempit, dada mereka bersentuhan. Aomine sudah siap menghapus jarak itu di antara mereka, beberapa milimeter lagi...

"Kurasa tidak sepatutnya kalian melakukan hal seperti ini di tempat umum, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_."

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya menginterupsi mereka. Terima kasih banyak, Kuroko.

"Tetsu!"

"Kuroko_cchi_!"

Reaksi sepasang kekasih itu, Aomine dan Kise, pada awalnya sama, terkejut. Tapi reaksi berikutnya sangat berbeda.

"Tetsu, jangan menggangguku, dasar kau tidak bisa lihat orang senang sedikit!" keluh Aomine.

"Kuroko_cchi_, aku sangat senang kau selamat~" seru Kise, serta merta memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Tolong lepaskan, Kise-_kun_, kau memelukku terlalu erat," ujar Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Itu membuat baik Kise dan Aomine berpikir, apakah ekspresinya tetap tak berubah bahkan saat ia dikejar zombie.

"Tetsu benar, lepaskan dia, Kise. Kalau mau peluk saja aku." Aomine masih sempat-sempatnya modus pada Kise.

"Itu sih, enaknya Aomine_cchi_ saja! Nanti kau nafsu lagi padaku!" bantah Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lagi.

"Oh, diamlah. Kau juga menyukainya, 'kan?" tanya Aomine sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Kise menjadi merah, bahkan hingga ke telinganya. "D-diam, Aomine_cchi_!"

Aomine tertawa puas. Ia menyentil dahi Kise, menerima cemberut dan rengekan kesal dari yang bersangkutan. "Lagipula, Tetsu, bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Aomine. Kise menatap Kuroko juga dengan wajah berminat.

"Kau bertanya seakan kau terkejut aku selamat, Aomine-_kun_," kata Kuroko. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Aomine, ia melanjutkan, "Aku dan Kagami-_kun_ bertemu di Maji Burger. Lalu saat kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, kami bertemu Midorima-_kun_ bersama Takao-_kun_. Kami sedang mengobrol saat gempa terjadi, dan Midorima-_kun_ memimpin kami menuju Cage. Kami tinggal di asrama barat Cage. Kutebak kalian berdua tinggal di asrama timur, karena itu kita tidak bertemu kemarin."

"Ya. Oh, Kuroko_cchi_, aku sangat bersyukur kau selamat~ Aku sangat khawatir padamu, kau tahu~" ujar Kise. Air mata komikal tampak di wajahnya saat ia kembali memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Lagipula dimana si Bakagami itu sekarang?" tanya Aomine.

"Che, kau merindukanku, Ahomine?"

Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko menoleh. Dari pintu di belakang Kuroko, seorang pemilik surai merah kehitaman bergabung dalam percakapan.

"Kagami-_kun_. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kuroko.

Ekspresi Kagami Taiga berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. Suaranya naik sedikit saat ia berseru, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Kuroko! Kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, aku sampai harus mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Kuroko mendongak menatap cahayanya itu dulu di SMA dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "Tapi aku selalu berada di sampingmu, Kagami-_kun_. Aku pergi lebih dulu saat kau tiba-tiba kembali ke kamar di tengah jalan."

"Kau, jangan gunakan _misdirection_ di saat-saat seperti itu, bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu!" seru Kagami lagi. Ia tampak benar-benar kesal, walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kuroko.

"Tapi aku tidak menggunakannya sama sekali, Kagami-_kun_," sanggah Kuroko.

"Oke, oke, itu salahku, puas? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera ke aula, kurasa makan malam sudah mulai," ujar Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk dan menoleh kepada Kise dan Aomine. Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju aula sayap kiri, dengan Kise yang terus menempel dengan Kuroko sepanjang perjalanan.

Kagami benar. Makan malam telah mulai disajikan. Keempatnya mengantri. Antriannya cukup panjang, terutama karena pengungsi di sana lumayan banyak. Kise mengulurkan nampannya dan menerima makan malamnya; roti, sup kentang dan air putih. Porsinya tidak terlalu besar, karena persediaan makanan yang terbatas. Walaupun begitu, Kise sudah sangat berterima kasih atas makanan ini.

Kise menunggu Aomine, Kuroko dan Kagami sebelum mereka berempat kembali berjalan beriringan mencari tempat duduk. Kebanyakan tempat duduk sudah terisi. Saat mereka mencapai meja di ujung, seseorang memanggil-manggil mereka.

"Shin-_chan_, itu temanmu, 'kan? Kuroko-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_, di sini! Ah, ada Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ juga! Sini, sini~"

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko dan Kagami menoleh. Dengan segera mereka dapat menemukan siapa yang tadi menyebabkan keributan untuk memanggil mereka. Takao Kazunari melambaikan tangannya sementara Midorima Shintarou di sisinya tampak menahan malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Diam, Bakao! Kita dilihat orang-orang satu aula!" desis Midorima sambil berpura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya.

Takao tetap terlihat senang-senang saja. Andai ia bukan asistennya, Midorima pasti sudah akan membunuhnya.

Kise, yang sama semangatnya seperti Takao, balas melambai dan tersenyum lebar. Untung saja Aomine adalah orang yang cukup ignoran, sehingga ia tidak peduli walaupun seluruh orang di aula memperhatikan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku tidak melihat kalian kemarin, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_. Kalian ada di asrama timur, ya?" tanya Takao.

Kise menggigit sepotong kecil roti miliknya dan memakannya sebelum menatap Takao dan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Ya. Dan saat makan malam kemarin juga aku ada di asrama, Aomine_cchi_ membawakan makan malam untukku, jadi kurasa wajar kita tidak bertemu," ujarnya.

"Jadi begitu. Kenapa kau makan di kamar, Kise-_kun_?" tanya Takao lagi.

Kali ini, sebelum Kise sempat menjawab, Aomine sudah mendahuluinya. "Karena dia ketakutan, memelukku semalaman penuh. Ya 'kan, Kise?" goda Aomine sambil tertawa.

Wajah Kise berubah merah hingga ke ujung telinganya. Ia mencubit Aomine keras-keras, mengakibatkan Aomine berteriak tanpa sadar, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang kepada mereka.

"Aw, Kise, sakit—aw! Kise, serius, hentikan!"

"Salah Aomine_cchi_ sendiri! Aomine_cchi_ menyebalkan!"

Kise melanjutkan mengunyah rotinya dengan mata terpejam dan pipi menggembung, tanda dia sedang kesal. Aomine masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang kembali menjadi sasaran cubitan maut Kise. Aomine memang tak pernah belajar. Atau mungkin ini hanya sekedar modusnya saja.

Tampaknya meja yang ditempati mereka berenam tidak mengenal kata hening. Walaupun mereka sedang makan, tapi Takao yang terus berulah untuk menarik perhatian Midorima meramaikan suasana. Kadang diselingi kecerewetan Kise dan tawa dari yang lainnya. Dikarenakan sifat ramai dan sosialis yang mereka miliki, dalam waktu dekat Kise dan Takao menjadi dekat.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ menjadi kekasih?" tanya Takao sambil bertopang dagu, tampak sangat tertarik dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ehm, kira-kira sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Bulan depan adalah perayaan hari jadi kami yang kesepuluh tahun," jawab Kise dengan pipi merona.

Mata Takao seakan bercahaya. "Wah, sudah lama sekali, ya! Selamat!" serunya.

"Iya, terima kasih, Takao_cchi_," sahut Kise yang kini tersipu.

"Takao_cchi_?" tanya Takao. Ia tampaknya terkesan dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Kise untuknya.

"Ya! Aku menambahkan –_cchi_ pada nama orang-orang yang kusegani," sahut Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya ampun, terima kasih banyak, Kise-_kun_. Aku sangat tersanjung, sungguh!" seru Takao bersemangat. Sepertinya ia, tidak seperti orang lain, tidak menganggap sufiks yang diberikan Kise itu menjijikkan atau risih.

"Sama-sama, Takao_cchi_. Oh ya, omong-omong, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Midorima_cchi_? Apa Midorima_cchi_ masih _tsundere_ seperti biasa?" tanya Kise, tertawa kecil.

"Hm, yah, seperti yang bisa kau lihat, Kise-_kun_. Oh, dan tentu saja Shin-_chan_ tetap _tsundere_. Kau mengharapkan apa dari Shin-_chan_, eh?" ujar Takao sambil terkikik.

Midorima di sebelah Takao sedang mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Sungguh, mempertemukan Takao dan Kise adalah ide buruk. "Takao, Kise, kalian tahu, lebih baik kalian tidak membicarakan seseorang jika orang itu masih dalam jangkauan," katanya dengan penekanan. Aura gelap Midorima menyebar di meja itu, membuat Aomine dan Kagami merinding.

"Aaah, maaf, maaf, Shin-_chan_. Aku cuma bercanda, kok," kata Takao sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima. Sayangnya, gestur yang menurut Takao sebagai ekspresi meminta maaf itu justru memberikan efek bumerang baginya.

"Iya, maaf, Midorima_cchi_~" ujar Kise sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, matanya mengedip dan ia tersenyum meminta maaf, mencoba merayu Midorima untuk memaafkannya dan Takao.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Bukan berarti aku ingin memaafkan kalian, hanya saja aku tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, jadi ya sudahlah," ujarnya.

"Yeay, terima kasih, Shin-_chan_!" seru Takao. Serta merta ia memeluk Midorima, membuat pemuda yang sangat percaya ramalan itu hampir jatuh terjengkang dari tempat duduknya.

"Takao! Bisa-bisa aku mati, bodoh!" seru Midorima sambil memegangi dadanya. Serius, Takao benar-benar bodoh. Untung Midorima tidak benar-benar jatuh dan memecahkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan ("T-tidak, bukan karena Takao memelukku, tapi karena tadi aku hampir jatuh, lagipula siapa yang ingin dipeluk si bodoh itu!"), untung ia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Sudah, Midorima_cchi_ jangan digoda lagi, Takao_cchi_. Lihat mukanya sudah merah, tuh," ujar Kise sambil menahan tawa.

"Diam kau, Kise!" seru Midorima sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko berpandangan. Dari dulu Kagami tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa Kuroko berteman dengan orang-orang seperti ini, yang sudah jelas-jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Kise, cepat makannya. Aku ingin cepat tidur. Aaah, capek sekali," kata Aomine sambil meregangkan tubuh.

Kise menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia menghabiskan supnya dalam waktu yang relatif cepat dan tersenyum pada Aomine. Kekasihnya itu balas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Kise tersipu dan tertawa kecil sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kami duluan, ya, Kuroko_cchi_, Kagami_cchi_, Takao_cchi_, Midorima_cchi_. Sampai bertemu besok pagi~" ujar Kise sambil melambai, senyumnya lebar.

"Oh, sebelum kau pergi, Kise-_kun_," kata Kuroko, membuat semua mata teman-temannya tertuju padanya. Ekspresinya masih tetap tidak berubah saat ia berkata, "Jika nanti kita selamat dari kiamat ini, kupikir kalian harus benar-benar menikah."

Wajah Kise merona merah muda dan ia tergagap salah tingkah. Bahkan di wajah Aomine, yang notabene lebih gelap dari kulit orang kebanyakan, dapat terlihat rona merah samar.

"A-apa maksudmu, Tetsu!? Tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu!" seru Aomine sambil tergagap.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Aomine-_kun_. Hanya saja menurutku kalian terlalu menunda-nunda. Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian cocok bersanding bersama," kata Kuroko lagi.

"S-sudah, Kuroko_cchi_. T-tidak usah membahas itu lagi. Selamat malam, semuanya," sahut Kise, terbata-bata seperti Aomine. Ia berjalan bersama dengan Aomine, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama merona, dan perjalanan berlangsung hening sekali.

Saat Aomine dan Kise berganti baju, keduanya masih terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sebelum tidur, Kise hanya menggumam, "Selamat malam, Aomine_cchi_. Selamat tidur." Aomine membalas dengan gumaman yang sama.

Kise memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Oh Tuhan, ia bisa merasakan panas merambati pipinya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya di cermin. Perkataan Kuroko tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar memikirkan tentang pernikahan, tetapi pikiran itu sempat terlintas beberapa kali di pikirannya. Hanya saja Kise ingin menunggu. Aomine harus menjadi orang yang memutuskan bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berlanjut. Apakah tetap di tahap ini, dimana mereka telah nyaman dengan segalanya, atau melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Yang manapun keputusan Aomine, Kise akan menerimanya.

Tapi sejak Kuroko menyinggung masalah itu, mau tak mau Kise berpikir ulang tentang pernikahan itu. Ia sudah cukup dewasa, ia sudah cukup merasakan asam garam kehidupan, dan ia juga sudah belajar untuk tidak membiarkan harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi. Tapi ia pikir, untuk kali ini, kali ini saja... bolehkah ia berharap?

"Aaah, aku jadi makin tidak mengerti!" gumam Kise kesal sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih jauh ke dalam selimut. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Kise sudah menjadi lebih tenang saat ia merasa tangannya ditepuk.

"Ah!" Kise menjerit tertahan dan segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut. Ia merasa seseorang membekap mulutnya dan ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Shh, shh! Hei, Kise! Ini aku!"

Kise menoleh, melihat Aomine membekap mulutnya dengan panik. Degup jantung Kise mulai kembali menjadi normal. Ia mengangguk dan Aomine melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ya ampun, Aomine_cchi_, kau mengagetkanku! Lain kali jangan seperti itu!" desis Kise sambil melihat ke sekeliling, khawatir ada yang terganggu.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi, itu, err... Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," kata Aomine. Ia naik dari tangga dan menjejalkan diri untuk tiduran di tempat tidur Kise.

"Kenapa tidak di kasurmu, Aomine_cchi_? Ini di atas, aku takut kau jatuh," bisik Kise. Ia menatap Aomine dengan maniknya yang jernih, tampak khawatir. Tempat tidurnya tidak menyisakan ruang luas di antara mereka.

"Kau sudah pernah tidur di kasurku. Sekarang giliranku mencoba kasurmu. Hei, hangat sekali," kata Aomine.

Kise hanya memutar mata dan tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Aomine lagi. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Aomine_cchi_? Apa tentang perkataan Kuroko_cchi_ tadi?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap langit-langit yang kelabu. Langit-langit balas memandangnya, seakan menertawakannya yang tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia menghela nafas dan tidur ke arah samping, menatap Kise. Mata mereka bertatapan, biru kelam bertemu keemasan. "Jadi... Ya. Jadi, begini—oke, jadi, ya... Maksudku, ehm—ah, sudahlah. Jadi, Kise, aku... aku setuju dengan Tetsu."

Mata Kise melebar setelah ia mendengar informasi itu. "L-lalu?" tanyanya gugup.

Aomine terdiam dulu. Ia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya ini. Pemuda ini, Kise, adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih terbaik yang bisa ia minta. Dari segi fisik, Kise sudah melampaui segala ekspektasi Aomine. Kise sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Kise itu indah. Kise itu mahakarya sempurna. Mulai dari surai keemasannya yang selalu bercahaya setiap disepuh cahaya mentari pagi, bola matanya yang jernih, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang terlihat sangat manis jika merona, garis rahang yang kuat, bibir merah muda seperti buah plum yang selalu menggoda Aomine untuk melumatnya, leher yang dihiasi ruam merah tanda teritori Aomine, kulit yang halus dan berwarna putih susu tanpa cela, tangan yang mulus dan hangat, kaki yang jenjang, tubuh yang atletis, segala sesuatunya sempurna. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung sebagai manusia.

Aomine juga sebenarnya sudah memberikan banyak pemikiran tentang pernikahan. Hanya saja ia rasa baik dirinya dan Kise masih belum siap untuk komitmen sekuat pernikahan. Mereka masih belum cukup dewasa, mereka masih ingin bermain-main. Setidaknya, Aomine ingin memberi waktu agar mereka mendapat kepastian.

Tapi sekarang, Aomine cukup yakin dengan keputusannya. Sekarang saatnya. Ia akan menyampaikannya pada Kise. Keraguan ini harus sirna. Apa pendapat Kise nanti, tentu ia akan menerimanya.

Aomine mengelus rambut Kise dan menyampirkan beberapa helai yang mengganggu ke belakang telinga kekasihnya itu. Tangannya mencari tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya erat. Ekspresi Kise melembut dan ia balas menggenggam tangan Aomine erat.

"Kise, aku mencintaimu..." lirih Aomine. Ia bergerak maju untuk mencium kedua kelopak mata Kise. Kise memejamkan keduanya lembut, merasakan kasih sayang Aomine tersalur dari ciuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise," kata Aomine lagi, kini lebih tegas. "Karena itu, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita sudah cukup dewasa, aku tak tahu apakah kita siap akan komitmen kuat ini, dan yang paling utama, aku... aku tak tahu apakah kita berdua masih bisa bersama melewati kiamat ini, tapi... tapi aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melindungimu, bahwa kita berdua akan selamat bersama-sama. Karena itu, aku bisa yakin mengatakan padamu, kalau... kalau nanti kita selamat, aku akan melamarmu. Kita akan menikah. Kau setuju dengan itu?"

Mata Kise melebar. Aomine bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Ia tampak tidak percaya dan terbata-bata saat mengatakan, "A-Aomine_cchi_ serius?"

Aomine menatap Kise lekat-lekat, sorot matanya tak menunjukkan setitikpun keraguan. Ia tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi tegas tanpa ragu saat mengatakan, "Tentu saja."

Seketika air mata Kise meleleh. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah isakan, tapi Aomine tahu bahwa Kise sedang tersenyum lebar. Untungnya yang keluar dari bibir tipis Kise bukanlah isakan, tapi sebuah tawa bahagia, walaupun sedikit sengau karena ia sedang menangis. Kise menghambur memeluk Aomine erat, bersandar di dadanya.

Awalnya Aomine terkejut dengan pelukan Kise yang tiba-tiba. Tapi melihat senyum Kise yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan damai, tatapannya melembut dan ia mengelus rambut Kise.

"Dasar bodoh, kau harusnya menangis nanti, saat kita menikah," ujar Aomine sambil mencubit pipi Kise pelan.

Kise bermanja-manja dalam dekapan Aomine sebelum menatap kekasihnya itu. Air mata masih menetes dari sudut matanya, namun sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya, begitu bahagia sehingga ia seakan terlihat bercahaya. "Menangisnya di awal saja, Aomine_cchi_, jadi agar saat kita menikah kita akan tersenyum," ujar Kise.

Aomine tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kise itu sebelum tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut Kise, membuat yang bersangkutan protes mengenai rambutnya yang jadi berantakan.

Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama. Aomine mengelus kepala Kise sesekali. Saat ia rasa suara sangat hening—terlalu hening, malah, ia angkat bicara.

"Hei, Kise..." panggilnya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Aomine melihat ke dalam dekapannya, dan ternyata kekasihnya itu telah tertidur. Wajahnya sangat damai, ditambah dengan senyumnya yang indah seperti biasa.

Aomine jadi ikut tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat, hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Aomine dapat merasakan gerakan naik turun teratur dari dada Kise, tanda ia masih bernafas. Nafas yang akan selalu Aomine lindungi sekuat tenaga. Aomine mencium kening Kise lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Kise..." bisik Aomine.

Dengan segera, keduanya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

Kise tak tahu hingga kapan ia dan semua pengungsi lain harus tinggal di Cage. Yang ia tahu, Cage tidak sepenuhnya aman. Memang sudah satu minggu penuh ia berada di Cage tanpa gangguan para zombie. Tetapi itu tidak dapat menyingkirkan fakta bahwa di luar, zombie-zombie itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba masuk. Walaupun zombie bukanlah makhluk yang memiliki akal sehat, tapi mereka dapat menemukan cara untuk masuk ke dalam Cage, Kise yakin itu. Karena pada dasarnya, zombie masih memiliki sifat manusianya; mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya. Zombie tidaklah memiliki nyawa, dan mereka mencari itu. Sayang, zombie tidak tahu bahwa memakan manusia lain takkan bisa memindahkan nyawa para korban ke dalam mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, zombie takkan berhenti hingga mereka memangsa manusia terakhir di muka bumi.

Kise menghela nafas. Dadanya bergemuruh sejak tadi pagi. Ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasakan firasat buruk yang tak bisa dijelaskan, dan itu telah membuatnya sangat cemas.

Kise melanjutkan menyebar benih padi. Ia tidak menyangka tanah Cage dapat ditanami tumbuh-tumbuhan yang dibutuhkan sebagai makanan pokok. Ia berterima kasih pada seorang ahli botani yang ikut mengungsi, yang kemarin mengadakan pengujian singkat terhadap kualitas tanah di Cage, dan untungnya tanahnya memiliki kandungan unsur hara yang cukup tinggi.

Kise hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir, kebiasaan buruk. Ia harus tenang jika tidak ingin terkena serangan panik. Midorima, sebagai dokter di Cage, akan sangat tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Kise!"

Kise menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana, ia melihat seseorang melambai kepadanya. Saat caping pemuda itu tersingkap, Kise dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Kise tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui siapa yang tadi berseru memanggil namanya.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" sahut Kise. Ia meletakkan kantung benihnya dan menyeka keringat di keningnya sebelum menghampiri Kasamatsu Yukio, mantan seniornya dulu di SMA.

"Yo, Kise. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"_Senpai_! Lama tidak bertemu. Aku baik-baik saja. _Senpai_ sendiri?" sahut Kise, diakhiri dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aku juga baik. Kau sendiri? Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali sejak minggu lalu, kau ke mana saja?" tanya Kasamatsu lagi.

"Ah, tidak, aku bersama Aomine_cchi_. Kami ada di asrama timur. _Senpai_ ada di asrama barat, kutebak?" ujar Kise.

Kasamatsu tampak terpekur sejenak. "Bersama Aomine, ya? Kuharap ia menjagamu dengan baik," gumamnya.

"Apa, _senpai_? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kise sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Oh, dan tidak, aku ada di barak selatan. Asrama barat dan timur penuh, jadi ada beberapa yang ditempatkan di barak selatan. Lagipula fasilitas di sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan di asrama, dan lebih dekat di dapur. Oh, lagipula selama ini aku makan di dapur, bukan di aula sayap kiri seperti pengungsi lain. Mungkin karena ini kita tidak pernah bertemu," jawab Kasamatsu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku bersyukur bertemu _senpai_. Setidaknya aku tahu ada beberapa temanku yang selamat," ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kasamatsu balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu syukurlah—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentuman keras. Baik Kise dan Kasamatsu menoleh. Semua pengungsi juga melihat ke arah yang sama. Perlahan ketakutan merambati Kise. Suara dentuman itu berasal dari arah dinding Cage. Oh, tidak... Ini bukan pertanda baik!

Dari arah dinding Cage, asap dan debu beterbangan. Kise terpana menatapnya tanpa bergerak. Saat asap itu akhirnya menipis dan pemandangan menjadi jelas. Mata semua pengungsi melebar dalam kekagetan. Ketakutan terbesar mereka menjadi nyata.

"KYAAA! ZOMBIE!"

Para zombie telah memasuki teritori Cage.

* * *

—**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Inilah chapter dua, semuanya~ Fyuh, liburan malah terisolasi dari internet—well, gak sepenuhnya juga sih, tapi dengan modem yang habis, gak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Apalagi dengan sepupu yang kepo, yaaah...

Ups, bukan waktunya curhat. Jadi, sebenarnya itu saja sih yang ingin saya sampaikan. Gak ada hal-hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan di sini, kecuali, yap! Konflik sudah mulai! Oh, tapi sebelum itu, saya minta maaf karena chapter ini sangat... drama. Karena saya gak bisa bikin AoKise kalau gak ada momen-momen romantisnya, hehe. Dan juga, kalau Aomine di sini OOC banget, itu karena mereka sudah pacaran lho~ Normal kan untuk sepasang kekasih mesra-mesraan gitu~? Nggak? Oh, ya sudahlah... /pundung/

Cukup itu saja. Sisanya tergantung persepsi para pembaca saja. Tapi saya gak akan nolak kok, kalau ada komentar, saran, kritik, konkrit atau pertanyaan untuk fic ini. Terakhir, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
